


How to Grow a Gallagher

by Iforgotthedip



Series: Beautiful Trauma [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baby making to the max, Boys In Love, Conception, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family decisions, Gallavich, M/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sperm, sex ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iforgotthedip/pseuds/Iforgotthedip
Summary: Ian and Mickey’s baby making plans take off running





	1. Let’s talk about sex

The night after the party, neither Ian nor Mickey get much sleep. Post conception sex, they’re too busy trying to figure out how two gay men from the Southside are actually going to manage to have a baby. By the time the sun rises, they’ve weighed out adoption and surrogacy. 

Stable as they may be, they still don’t have anywhere near the kind of money they’d need to hire someone to have their child, and between Ian’s mental health history and Mickey’s criminal record, there’s no way the state will give them one, for fostering let alone for keeps. 

They’ve come down to one option, which they’ve decided makes sense considering that it’s somewhere along the lines of how they ended up with child number one. 

“You think she’ll do it?” Ian asks from where he lays beside Mickey, both of them on their sides facing each other in bed. “Fuckin hope so” Mickey says back “don’t know how we’d still be able to do it if she says no”

“Steal one?” Ian asks, making Mickey give him an unamused look. “You’re good at stealing things?” Ian tells him with a cheeky grin, making Mickey chuckle and shove him playfully, muttering “very funny, asshole, let’s go see if she’s up” 

The boys get dressed and go into the living room to find Svetlana already sitting on the couch, cigarette in one hand and cup of coffee in the other. “Morning” Ian says to her, to which she nods as they both go around to sit, Ian on the coffee table and Mickey on the other side of the couch.

“We gotta talk to you” Mickey begins, but Svetlana waves him off “I know what you want” she says, taking a drag off her smoke. “You do?” Ian asks nervously “fuckin how?” Mickey wants to know, more indignant than concerned.

“I hear you talking on porch last night” Svetlana tells them casually, sipping her coffee “You want me to make baby with orange boy. I will do, but you must promise me something first” “what?” Mickey asks, now just as concerned as Ian. 

Svetlana eyes them both carefully, taking her time to let the intense look sink in. “You must do all heavy lifting. Changing, feeding, getting up in the night. Baby sleeps in your room, not like Yevgeny when he is small. I am not young like before, I will carry baby, but not raise on my own, Vy ponimayete?” 

“Of course, Lana” Ian says genuinely “We wouldn’t fuckin be askin for a kid if we weren’t gonna do all that shit” Mickey tells her, as if it’s an obvious point. 

Svetlana smiles then, getting up from the couch and heading for the door. “This is good then, my Yevgeny will have someone to play with as he grows. I go to work now while you watch him. She glances back then, turning her attention towards Ian briefly as she says “We have sex tonight when I get back, make baby by tomorrow” 

“Woah woah woah hold the fuck on!” Mickey hollers, making her stop and turn back towards them again. “Nobody’s having sex with anybody unless it’s me with him!” He gestures to Ian angrily, making Svetlana roll her eyes. “Fine” she says “we will use turkey baster” “fine” Mickey says back, satisfied by this answer.

“I like that no one asked my opinion on any of this” Ian says with a smirk, mostly to himself since neither one them are listening. 

“I must go to work now” Svetlana says “You explain babies to Yev, boy should hear from fathers” and with that she goes out the door, leaving the two men alone.

They sit in shocked silence for a moment before Ian pounces on Mickey with a cry of triumph, sitting onto his lap and kissing him fiercely in a series of excited pecks. The Milkovich man melts into his husband, grabbing Ian around the waste and pressing their mouths together lastingly before he rests his forehead against his own. 

“Can’t fuckin believe it” he says with a grin, making Ian beam. “We’re making a baby!” The redhead squeals excitedly, plastering another thousand more kisses on Mickey’s lips and peppering them all over his face, unable to contain his excitement. He pulls back after a moment and looks at him seriously “we have to figure out how we’re gonna tell Yev” 

Mickey scowls “Damnit Gallagher ya couldn’t even celebration fuck me first? He’s too young for all that birds and bees crap anyway, can’t we just wait til the kid gets here and tell him a stork brought it or some shit?” 

“Not a chance, tough guy” Ian says with a laugh “it’s Yev, you know he’s gonna ask a bunch of questions, and he has a right to know about the baby, it’s gonna change our lives just as much as his, Hell maybe more, he’s the one it’ll be sharing a room with it once it’s gets big enough, wouldn’t you wanna know if somebody was gonna come in and invade your space?” “You invade my space” Mickey says quietly, making Ian give him a stern look.

“Mikhailo Aleksandr” he says, warning present in his voice that tells Mickey he’s not joking. “Alright ok” Mickey grumbles, gently pushing Ian off his lap so he can get up and head towards his son’s room “just don’t expect me to be any good at it” “you’ll be fine, Papa” Ian chuckles, following after him and patting his backside sympathetically “I’ll be right there with you” 

They go into Yevgeny’s room to find him already awake, bright eyed and bushy tailed as he plays with his large collection of stuffed animals. They take him out into the kitchen and feed him waffles for breakfast, letting him play in the living room for a while and giving themselves a chance to relax and wake up fully before they decide to give him the news. 

“Yevy come here for a minute” Ian calls to him, patting his thigh where he and Mickey sit on the couch “we gotta have a talk”. “Am I in trouble?” Yev asks, pulling himself off the ground where he’s been playing and making his way over to Ian, crawling up in his lap. “No little man” Mickey tells him with a chuckle “not even a little bit”. 

The four year old relaxes at that, waiting quietly for his dads to say whatever it is they have to say. It’s Ian who once again who starts the conservation. “You know how we found out last night that Aunt Mandy has a baby growing in her tummy?” “Yeah” Yev nods, not having had much interest in the subject since he doesn’t fully understand it. 

“Well” Ian continues, hugging his son a little closer and looking him in the eye “What would you think if we had a baby of our own?” The little boy pauses, looking suspiciously between his fathers. “Are we?” He asks, much too smart for his age, as usual. 

“Well, we want to” Ian tells him honestly, looking at Mickey who nods in agreement “but we wanna know what you think about it, cause it’d be your baby too, you’d have a little brother or sister that would live here with us and share your room, do you think you’d be ok with that?” 

“Ok” Yevgeny nods hesitantly, clearly thinking it over “would they play LEGO’s with me?” he wants to know. Both Ian and Mickey laugh at this “yeah kiddo I’m sure they would when they get big enough” Ian tells him, making his son smile before another question forms in his eyes. “But, if that baby is growing in Aunt Mandy’s tummy, where would our baby grow?” The four year old asks. 

“Our baby would grow in Mama’s tummy just like you did” Mickey tells him, pausing as he carefully tries to figure out how to continue. “Yevy, do you know which one of us you come from bud?” “Both of you?” Yev asks, looking innocently between his fathers and melting their hearts. Mickey smiles softly and reaches for the little boy, who crawls from Ian’s lap into his. 

“See kid, how it works is, all babies grow inside their mamas tummies, mamas have a special thing inside them called an egg that turns into a baby” “like a chicken?” Yev asks, making Ian laugh and Mickey cringe.

“Yeah kinda” Mickey continues, trying not to laugh himself “but the thing is you need a special thing called sperm from the daddy to make the egg grow into a baby. So the daddy and the mama take their parts and put them together and that’s how the baby gets made. You came from Mama’s egg and Papa’s sperm, and that’s how you were made, but you also come from Daddy’s heart because he loves you so much and he’s raising you, does that make sense?”

“I think so” Yev says, nodding as the pieces continue to find each other in his little brain. “So this baby will be like you but a little different” Ian continues “it’ll come from Mama’s egg and Daddy’s sperm, and Papa’s heart, because he’s gonna love the baby like I love you. Do you have any questions buddy?” 

Yev cocks his head curiously “where do the special parts come from?” He asks “and how does the baby come out?” Mickey sighs, hoping he could avoid this further part of the conversation, thankfully Ian takes pity on him and speaks first, trying to be as simple as he can about it without traumatizing his son. 

“They come from your privates buddy, when two grown ups are in love with each other they do something called making love where the privates go together and those special parts meet, two daddies or two mamas can do that too but it doesn’t make a baby because they don’t have the sperm and the egg to mix, it only makes love and that’s why it’s called that. Then after the baby is done growing it comes out of the mama’s privates because that’s where the parts went together”

“Ew! That’s gross!” Yev says, wrinkling his nose “yeah” Ian tells him, reaching out to push his hair back “you don’t need to worry about any of that though, bubba. Just the first part where the baby comes to live with us” “ok good” Yev says, hopping off of Mickey’s lap and running for his room “I’ll start setting up the LEGO’s!” Both of his fathers burst into laughter “Don’t do it yet, kid!” Mickey calls after him “you’ve got 9 months to wait!”


	2. Let’s make a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok bare with me guys! This is a little out there, I hope you’ll like it ok! No literal mpreg but elements are present for the sake of Kink!

When Svetlana gets home around 9 that night, Yevgeny is already fed, bathed, and asleep in his bed. Ian and Mickey are waiting for her in the living room, a plastic Cub’s cup and an oral medicine syringe sitting on the coffee table in front of them, as it turns out, they don’t own a turkey baster.

She comes in quietly, sitting in the recliner. “So how are we doing this?” She asks, rocking casually, as if she’s unbothered by any possibility, which knowing Svetlana, is the exact truth. 

Mickey sighs, picking up the cup “We’ll go in the room and I’ll make ‘em bust a nut in this, then I’ll bring it to you and you can do the rest with that” he gestures to the small plastic syringe on the table, to which Svetlana nods. “Sounds good” she says as she raisies an eyebrow and murmurs “Udachi, good luck” 

“thanks” Mickey mutters as he awkwardly scratches the back of his neck, getting up and leading Ian by the hand into their room. As soon as the door closes, Ian is pressing him up against it, slotting their mouths together in a passionate kiss and walking them backwards towards the bed as he works on undoing both of their pants. 

When his calves hit the bedframe, Ian plops down onto it, pulling Mickey down into his lap and sliding his hands up under his shirt, fingertips digging into his pale skin as he pulls the garment over his husband’s head and flings it elsewhere. He reaches down for Mickey’s ass then, pushing his pants down and off in the process and kneading it roughly in his hands. 

The former thug tosses the cup onto the nightstand before he buries his face in Ian’s neck and bites down on it, sucking a hickey there as he begins kissing his way down his body. He pushes his husband’s shirt up and out of his way for Ian to yank off and pulls his pants and boxers down as Ian lifts his ass to help him. Mickey doesn’t waste a second taking him in his mouth and sucking him up and down. 

“Oh shit Mick” Ian moans, gripping him tightly by the back of his head as he bobs “fuck honey feels so good, wish I could put a baby inside you instead of her” Mickey stops then, letting Ian fall out of his mouth as he stands up, his eyes going hard “I’m sorry I don’t have a fucking uterus, Ian” he snaps “why don’t you just go fuck her instead?” 

Mickey turns to walk away, but Ian catches him by the hand and pulls him back “Hey!” He snaps back in shock, dragging Mickey down into his lap “I’m sorry, that’s not what I meant and you know it so don’t start” Ian takes Mickey’s face in his hands and turns it up towards his, forcing the stubborn man’s eyes to meet his own.

“I just meant that I wish nature would let us make a baby on our own without someone else carrying it. Don’t lash out at me, You’re scared, I’m scared too, this is a big deal, Mick, a baby changes everything, we already know. Now more than ever I need you to talk to me ok? You gotta tell me what you’re thinking and feeling so we can do the right things for us both, for our family” Mick chokes up a little then, sniffing and rubbing at his nose as Ian wipes away a tear that forms in his eye. 

“Sorry” he mumbles, pouting his lip and leaning against Ian’s chest, resting his head on his shoulder “just nervous is all, I want this so bad I just, I don’t wanna fuck it up” Ian’s heart melts at this, holding Mickey a little closer and stroking the back of his head “you’re not gonna fuck it up, baby” he says softly, kissing his temple “how could you possibly fuck it up?” 

Mickey shrugs “Dunno, just, what if I don’t catch it or somethin or, it doesn’t work or, I can’t make you cum” Ian can’t help but grin softly at that, pulling back to cradle his husband’s face and kissing his lips as he presses their noses together 

“Mickey, sweetheart, you always make me cum, every single time baby, there’s no reason now would be any different than all the times before that, and we also have to know that it might not work no matter who does what, it might take a couple tries, or more, and that’s ok because we have time. We have all the time in the world ok? There’s no need to rush this, it’s all happening really fast and I know you want it, but if you need to wait a while that’s alright too, we can do it when you’re ready ok? I’m gonna be right here willing no matter how long it takes” 

“No” Mickey shakes his head, running a hand through Ian’s hair as sits up again and looks deep into his eyes “I’m ready, I want a little you as soon as possible, I just gotta fuckin relax” Ian smiles “yeah” he says, rubbing his husband’s back and patting his behind “don’t think so hard about it, just c’mere and let me love you” 

Mickey can’t help but grin at that, melting into Ian’s touch as the redhead lays him down beneath himself on the bed and kisses him tenderly. Mickey wraps his arms around his bare shoulders, gripping onto them tightly and sinking his nails in as Ian kisses and licks at his neck, nipping at his ear lobe as he murmurs into it lowly. 

“You just relax and let me have you huh? Don’t worry about a thing, love. You know, Lana may be the one that’s gonna carry the baby but right now you and I are doing the work to make it, and that’s a blessing all it’s own, who says we can’t pretend it’s just you and me for a little bit? We pretend things all the time don’t we?” 

Mickey hums in agreement, nodding with his eyes closed as he reaches down and pulls Ian closer by the ass, baring his neck to him for more attention. His lover indulges him with pleasure, licking down it and working his mouth across Mickey’s shoulder, down his side and a over his soft stomach. “That’s my sweet boy, you gonna let Daddy put a baby in this belly?” Ian coos, looking up at Mickey as he presses his lips to his navel. 

The ex con nods again, arching up into the touch as Ian kisses down his happy trail, running his hands up his hips and sides at the same time. Never in a million years would Mickey have predicted that thinking about being pregnant could turn him on, but here he is, putty in Ian’s hands and not so secretly loving every minute of it. 

Ian teases his way around Mickey’s cock, placing kisses along the base until he can slide his tongue beneath it and lick up the underside, taking it down his throat with practiced ease. Mickey moans and bucks up into his mouth, toes curling as he grips at Ian’s back with his feet. 

His husband smiles around him, reaching down to take his balls in his hand, applying soft pressure as he kneads them in his fingers in time with his thrusts. Ian pulls off then and turns Mickey onto his side, he pushes his thigh up, biting into the back of it and making him squeal before kissing down along his leg and cheek toward what he knows his man really wants. 

Ian places his palm flat on his asscheek and spreads it aside gently, making Mickey whimper and lifts his leg higher, propping his hip to the side slightly as Ian’s hot breathe tickles over his hole. “Atta boy” Ian murmurs “you spread em let Daddy see” 

Ian drags his tongue over Mickey, starting at his crack and going down over his perineum, the muscle taut against his lover’s skin. “Mm so good Mick ” he coos, licking over his rim once again “such a sexy fat ass, gonna get even fatter when Daddy puts a baby in you, more to bite huh?” He asks, nipping at Mickey’s cheek softly before cupping the apple of it in his hand and fisting it tightly “more to squeeze?”

“Put a baby in me Daddy!” Mickey whines impatiently, pushing back towards Ian’s mouth “wanna get nice and round for you” “yeah?” Ian teases, speaking into Mickey between the kisses that he sucks over his hole “should I put it in here?” Mickey nods as Ian sucks two fingers into his mouth and slips one into his lover, thrusting with the tip and licking at his rim until it makes room for another, jabbing his sweet spot each time.

“Oh oh god oh!” Mickey huffs out, biting his lip and making Ian drool at the sight. Suddenly he can’t take it anymore, too enamored with the love of his life laid out before him, so brazen and willing to carry his child if he only could. “Oh fuck Mickey baby!” he cries “stay just like that for me angel, gotta fuck you just like that, my love” 

Mickey groans in approval, bracing himself against the bed, half on his side and half on his back as Ian presses his thigh up higher and breaches his entrance from a sitting position, hip bones hitting his ass and thighs at an angle, just right. 

“Mmm fuck Daddy spank me!” Mickey wails, making Ian bring his flat palm down in response, swatting his husband in a series of stinging slaps across his bottom before gripping his cheek tightly in his hand again as he continues to pound his ass. 

“Shit, cmere” Ian huffs after a moment, laying onto Mickey from his position and pressing his face into the side of his neck, humping into him wildly and reaching around to pinch his nipples as he coos “these little titties are gonna get so sensitive aren’t they baby? Daddy gonna have to rub em and suck em? Put lotion on make em feel good?” Mickey whines incoherently, pushing back on Ian and gasping “More Daddy! Harder!” 

Ian picks up the pace, reaching down to grasp Mickeys cock and jerk it, bracing his other hand against his stomach. “Can’t wait to have you barefoot and pregnant for me Mikhailo, gonna come home every night and bend you over the kitchen sink, pull down your pants and have my way with you right there, would you like that?” 

“Oh fuck! Ian!” Mickey cries, cumming hard against the bed. He doesn’t waste a moment, pushing Ian over onto his back against the pillows and getting on top of him. Mickey begins to ride him hard into the mattress, holding nothing back as he slams himself down onto Ian’s cock again and again. 

“God damnit Mick!” Ian hollers, grabbing his husband by the hips and pulling him down into each thrust “oh fuck baby I’m close!” “Yeah?” Mickey pants excitedly, lifting himself off, Ian nods, clenching his eyes shut to control himself as best he can as Mickey leans over to the nightstand and grabs the cup. He sits himself onto Ian’s face and grabs his cock tightly in his fist, bobbing all the way down and back up. 

Ian grabs his cheeks with both hands. He squeezes and slaps at them as he thrusts into him vigorously with his tongue. Mickey suctions his lips around the head of his penis, pulling off with a heavy pop. He pumps it at top speed, angling it into the cup and using his tongue to deflect any stray drops as Ian’s seed bursts free, his noises of pleasure muffled by the thick flesh of his lover’s back end. 

It’s at that moment that the door slams open and Svetlana barges in, stalking over to the bed and snatching the cup from Mickey’s hand. She throws open her robe to reveal nothing underneath and sucks up the cloudy substance with the syringe. “What the fuck?!” Mickey hollers, more than a little violated “I told you to wait outside!” 

He moves off Ian’s face just in time for both of them to see Svetlana shove the plastic tube inside herself, pushing the plunger to shoot it up to glory. “Fuckin Why?!” Mickey cries, covering his face with a hand and turning around to flop dramatically down on Ian’s chest. 

The redhead just laughs, scrunching up his nose and shaking his head as grabs the comforter and pulls it over them both. Svetlana closes her robe back up and gets on the bed, laying herself the opposite way from the couple and propping her legs up on the headboard. “You think that’s bad?” She chuckles “wait til you see baby come out”

Mickey grumbles incoherently into Ian’s skin, making his husband smirk and stroke his back, placing a kiss in his sweaty hair. “Were you listening the whole time? “ Ian asks, making Svetlana shrug. “I must have closest moment, I am ovulating, no time to waste” 

“That’s not creepy at all” Mickey mutters sarcastically, making Ian chuckle and hold him a little closer in his arms “Get over it” Svetlana says back “you want baby? You must see all” “yeah well you’re payin for my extra therapy” Mickey snarks back “fuckin scarred for life” 

“We did it guys” Ian says excitedly, making them both smile a bit “let’s hope it sticks” Mickey says quietly. “It will” Svetlana assures them “I get pregnant at drop of hat” all three of them laugh at that, the sound fading out into comfortable silence that lasts until morning.


	3. Let’s...Oh shit it worked

After their master plan is carried out, Ian, Mickey, and Svetlana have to wait a week or so for her cycle to carry through. The days drag by, especially for Mickey who can barely wait for his morning coffee to brew, let alone his child to be fully conceived. Ian spends the days keeping busy with work and the nights wrestling his husband down and fucking the restlessness out of him so they can both sleep in peace, though in this case, it only works about half the time. 

When Svetlana gets home on Friday evening, Ian and Mickey are waiting on the couch for her, ready to leave for another Gallagher family dinner. 

“I’m late!” She exclaims excitedly, holding up a rectangular box and shaking it around “Period was supposed to come yesterday, instead I throw up in Alibi toilet!” 

“Fuckin finally!” Mickey cries as he and Ian both jump to their feet, following her into the bathroom. Svetlana readies herself, chuckling at how the two men are standing there in the door way, watching her hand in hand as they wait anxiously for her to pee on the stick. It’s already very obvious that this pregnancy will be nothing like her first. 

“Two minutes” she reminds them, opening the test and positioning it between her legs. They all wait in anticipation as she pees, the only sound in the room the rush of her urine meeting the toilet water. Two minutes seems like two hours, but finally Lana holds up the stick with a grin, showing them the two little lines as she says “we’re pregnant!” 

Ian is the first to react, letting out a cry of joy and planting a kiss on Mickey’s shocked lips. He drops to his knees before Svetlana then, tears forming in his eyes as he reaches out to touch her belly and coos “Hi little one! I’m your Daddy!” “Are you sure it’s right?” Mickey asks in disbelief “That shit can’t fuck up on us right? like a false positive or somethin?” 

“I am sure” Svet tells him “heartburn is already bad from baby’s carrot head”  
Mickey breaks into a giant grin at that, tears prickling his own eyes as he kneels beside Ian and whispers nervously to Svetlana’s midsection “Hi, little guy, it’s your Papa” 

“How do you know it’s a guy, huh tough guy?” Ian asks, putting him arm around Mickey and smirking. “Dunno” Mickey shrugs “just figure so, Yev’s a boy, so was the rich fuck’s baby, and most you Gallaghers are boys anyways, all us Milkoviches are besides Mands, don’t know why this one would be any different” 

“That’s not how DNA works Mick” Ian says with a laugh “the chances are 50/50, there could very well be a little girl growing in there” 

“It is girl” Svetlana tells them with certainty “you’ve been knocked up for 5 god damn minutes” Mickey huffs “how the fuck could you possibly know that?” “she pains me already” Svetlana says simply “more than Yevgeny, more than surrogate baby did. Girls always give mother more trouble, it is way of things”

“See?” Ian says with a smirk, cupping Mickey’s cheek and kissing the side of his head “it’s the way of things” “that you’ll believe” Mickey says, rolling his eyes and leaning into Ian’s touch “guess we’ll just have to wait and find out” 

“Find out what?” A voice comes from the doorway. All three of them turn to see Yevgeny standing there looking at them curiously. Probably wondering why his fathers are sitting on the bathroom floor watching his mother on the toilet. 

“If you’re having a brother or a sister Yevy!” Ian tells him excitedly, getting up to scoop the little boy off his feet and twirl him around “there’s a baby growing in mama’s belly!” Yevgeny frowns in confusion “I already knew that” he says, wondering why it’s still a big deal. “You knew a baby was coming but now it’s in there!” Mickey says, getting up beside Ian as Svetlana cleans herself up “now your brother or sister is starting to cook!

“Oh!” Yevgeny says, a little more enthusiastic before he frowns again and asks “you guys did the gross love thing to make it?” Both of his father’s laugh, his mother chiming in as she comes over to take him from Ian’s arms into her own “It is natural, not gross, gives you someone to play with!”

“I think I want a brother” Yev says decidedly, making Mickey’s eyebrows touch his hairline “see, I’m not the only one who thinks it’s a boy!” Ian just shakes his head, slapping Mickey’s back as he laughs “Lets go, we got important news to share!” 

Later on at the Gallagher house, everyone gathers around the small table to eat. Fiona and Iggy sit at the heads of the table, Carl and Debbie have Liam and Franny squashed between them, Kev and V beside them each with a twin on their lap, and Svetlana with Yevgeny on hers next to Iggy on the end. Mickey and Ian sit across from them, Mandy and Lip to their left beside Fiona on the other end, near the back door. The two have just been to their first ultrasound, as it turns out, Mandy is already 2 and a half months along, their little one is due in late December. 

They pass the sonogram pictures around for everyone to see, getting a chorus of awws and comments about the presumed gender and who the baby will come out looking like most. “S’cute Mands” Mickey says, passing it back to her before he leans into Ian’s ear to whisper “told you it’d have a big head” Ian chuckles, shushing him and leaning into his side before he looks around at everyone and clears his throat, deciding that this is the perfect moment. 

“Since we’re on the subject, we have something to tell you guys, actually” he says, everyone turning to him with expectant blank stares. Ian’s unable to hide his beaming smile as he tells them “we’re pregnant too” 

Silence falls over the room in a moment of confusion. “What?” V asks, cocking her head to the side. “You’re knocked up, bro?” Iggy says to Mickey with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at the scowl his younger brother gives him. “No asshole” Mickey snarks back “WE’RE pregnant” he twirls a finger around, gesturing between Ian, Svetlana and himself.

It’s Fiona that’s the first to catch on. “Oh, Oh!” She cries excitedly, jumping to her feet to start the explosion of hugs and congratulations, everyone taking their turn with all three boys and Lana before they settle back in to their food. “Our kids are gonna be like us!” Mandy says excitedly, leaning her shoulder against Ian’s as they both grin “hope that’s a good thing” he chuckles back “we’re gonna have our hands full!” “So you a thrupple now or what?” Kev asks, making Svetlana roll her eyes and shake her head. “He does not allow it” she mutters, gesturing to Mickey “must have precious orange boy all to himself” 

“WE do not allow it” Mickey reminds her, taking Ian’s hand in his own and giving it a squeeze. Ian smiles “we’re coparenting” he explains “we figured its working out so well with Yev, why not add one more to the mix?” 

“How’d you do it though?” Carl asks bluntly, everyone else mirroring his curiosity. “Cup and a medicine pusher” Mickey says making a plunging motion with his fingers “the fucks that thing called?” He asks Ian who just smiles “an oral syringe” he tells him “we used to give Tylenol to Yev with it when he was a baby” “yeah” Mickey continues “anyways, he shot, I caught, and then she barged in and had her fuckin way with it, took a test today and here we are, one little ginger comin right up” 

“Ah so it is a little Gallagher” Lip says with a smirk, eyeing his brother who looks intently back “and a Milkovich” Ian corrects him. “You wanna give ‘em my name?” Mickey asks, making Ian give him a look. “Of course Mick ” Ian tells him, as if that’s the most ridiculous thing he ever heard “it’s my name, Yevy’s name, hell even Lana took it back. Why would we change anything when this one comes along?” 

“I don’t know” Mickey shrugs, embarrassed from all the eyes on him “just figured you might want Gallagher in there too” “No” Ian shakes his head, reaching out to take Mickey’s hand and squeeze it tightly in his own “She’s already a Gallagher by blood, She’ll be a Milkovich by name and heart, and I’m sure attitude, growing up in our house, besides, it’s a warning, I don’t want anyone thinkin they can fuck with her on the playground or anywhere else, at least not without her Dads hunting them down” “and her uncles” Iggy says, looking at Carl and Lip with a dark grin. 

“You think it’s a girl?” Debbie asks and Ian nods “we both do” he says, nodding to Svetlana before he chuckles and runs a hand down the back of Mickey’s head “this one is unconvinced”. “Aye Yevy agrees with me!” Mickey says defensively looking to his son for help and saying “right buddy?” Yevgeny smiles and shakes his head, cuddling back into his mother who laughs and kisses the top of his head “No Papa” he says “its a girl, Mama told me” 

“Little traitor” Mickey grumbles, making Ian laugh and pull him against his side, kissing his hair and nuzzling it. “I think it’s a girl too” Fiona tells them “that’s the vibe”. “Yeah” V agrees, reaching out to touch Svetlana’s stomach “there’s definitely another lady in the room” Everyone else murmurs in agreement, making Mickey roll his eyes and mutter “we’ll see” 

In bed that night, after making celebratory love, Ian and Mickey lay together in peaceful silence, Ian with his head resting on Mickey’s shoulder as he absentmindedly strokes a hand through his husband’s red locks. The Milkovich smiles softly to himself, making Ian lift his head and rest his chin against his collarbone. “What?” He whispers, making Mickey smile wider and shake his head. “Just thinkin” 

“About?” Ian asks, tracing patterns into his chest with the tips of his fingers. “Terry” Mickey says, Ian raises his eyebrows in concern, but Mickey just chuckles, continuing in a soft voice.

“He fucked me up y’know? Any chance I had to be something different, make something of myself, whatever the fuck that means, was gone before I even got a shot at it. He tried so hard to make sure I had the life he wanted me to have, but in the end, I think the jokes him, cause he’s in the ground, and I’m here with you, married, we got a kid, another one on the way, we’re raising a family. I have the life I was supposed to have. I’d take every minute of his bullshit all over again to make sure this is how it turned out”. 

Ian smiles adoringly, leaning up to kiss Mickey’s lips, pressing their bodies together and taking his time to enjoy the touch of their skin. “I love you” he whispers when they pull back, stroking Mickey’s jaw with his thumb as he rubs his nose against his own “love you too, firecrotch” Mickey murmurs with a grin, stroking his hand once more through Ian’s bedhead “gonna have your hair”. 

Ian laughs then, he takes Mickey’s other hand in his own and kisses his knuckles, looking deep into his eyes and whispering excitedly “we’re having a baby” “we are” Mickey whispers back “it’s gonna be great”


End file.
